The incidence of roadside fatalities is high. Numerous deaths are causes by vehicles running into stopped vehicles on a roadside, or striking individuals that may be working on a stopped vehicle. It is estimated that over 100 people each week in the United States are killed or injured while attending to a broken down vehicle due to being struck by another vehicle.
Vehicle drivers and operators may carry one or more warning devices in the vehicles for use during roadside stops (such as in the event of a breakdown). The device or devices are usually set up some distance to either side of the vehicle to warn oncoming drivers of the hazard presented by the stopped vehicle. The device thus promotes safety both for the stopped vehicle and the oncoming vehicles.
A common form of the device is a warning triangle, as disclosed in an earlier patent of the present inventor, Murray, GB 2,371,322 A, which is incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes. Murray describes a warning triangle with a set of substrates carrying warning messages which are selectively displayed on a box-like base. The warning triangle is folded or disassembled for storing in the box-like base. However, the substrates in Murray can be difficult for oncoming drivers to see, read and comprehend, especially when travelling at speed, due to their position on the apparatus. In addition, the substrates can be difficult or awkward to change.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved warning apparatus that addresses the above issues.